The Test of Life
by desifruit
Summary: When Karin runs away on the eve of her wedding to elope with a lifeguard, Sakura steps in for her sister and is forced into a marriage with business tycoon, Sasuke Uchiha, while sacrificing the love of her life, Itachi Uchiha. She could only hope she knows what she is doing with all these these tests life is throwing at her. What would YOU do if life tests your very existence? AU
1. Prologue

The Test of Life

**Summary**: When Karin runs away on the eve of her wedding to elope with a lifeguard, Sakura steps in for her sister and is forced into a marriage with business tycoon, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura must overcome them while sacrificing the love of her life, Itachi. What would YOU do if life tests your very existence?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_Sakura!" Mekuki Haruno yelled out into the air. She could do nothing, but turn around and protect her daughter. All she saw was glass and light, and all she heard was her family screaming. Kizashi Haruno took one last look at his daughter and for her sake covered his whole body to protect his little girl and wife. _

_On a fine autumn night, eight-year-old Sakura Haruno lost her parents in a drunk driving accident. _

"_MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ASLEEP!"_

_;3_

Sakura woke up with a jolt, beads of sweat running down her face. She was clutching her covers and stared at the ceiling; glow-in-the-dark stars were plastered across and darkness still consumed her room. Groaning warily, she gently propped herself up against her headboard, and grabbed the towel next to her on the dresser. She wiped off the sweat and stared at the clock.

"_3:14 am," _she inwardly thought. She stared out the window. "Today is the 15th anniversary since that day. No wonder I'm getting night mares," she sighed with contempt. With that, Sakura got up to get herself a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Hey, no sleep either huh?" Karin asked standing on the kitchen isle. She stared at her cousin –no, her sister. Karin twirled her vibrant red hair and noticed how Sakura filled herself a glass of water.

Only to miss the cup completely.

"Is Keiko Obasan awake? Is something the matter?" Sakura asked warily.

"No, she's asleep. Do you want to talk about it? Today is a harsh day sweetie. We can go get some hot chocolate or something."

"It's okay Karin. I think I'll just go back to sleep. I kind of want to be alone today. I'll visit my parents later in the evening and perform a small prayer at the shrine," she smiled albeit reluctantly. Karin sadly looked at her sister. The twenty-four-year-old redhead wanted to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura was a beautiful young woman blessed with soft pink hair, gorgeous green eyes, and graced with feminine curves that weren't outrageous. For the last few years, men have sought after the young med student. She always ignored them focusing her time into her studies, aspiring to become an ER surgeon as a tribute to her parents and with the urge to save lives. She's an accomplished young woman who sometimes forgets about herself while putting others first— a habit that's admirable, but also her downfall.

"I'm going back to sleep as well. I'll see you upstairs in a few. Ok?" Karin said.

"Ok," Sakura took her empty cup, a water pitcher, and went upstairs. As soon as she disappeared, Karin stared back at the kitchen. She was controlling her trembles for Sakura's sake. There, laying in black ink and all, was a letter from her daddy dearest. Karin took the letter, crumpled it, and lit it on fire. She let it burn until it turned into a black crisp.

Sweltering with emotions, Karin hugged herself and let out her silent tears. Nothing could stop the little small voice the kept repeating the last few words in her head.

'_**I'm coming back to claim what's mine, Keiko.'**_

;3

"_Stay away from us you sicko!" Keiko yelled at her husband. She couldn't believe it. After a decade of marriage together, throughout all the complaints and rumors, after standing by his side when the whole world was against him, Keiko has had it. The documents in her hand were more than enough proof for her to finally open her eyes. _

_She couldn't believe how fucking stupid she's been all these years._

"_I stood by you all these years. I helped you when no one else would. Heck, I refused to believe everyone else even when evidence was right in front of me! Shoot, even after all the horrible things you've done, I still stood by you, but this is the final straw!" she shouted. He just stood there with his cold and calculating eyes. The heartless bastard didn't even bat an eyelash. _

"_Keiko, I have my reasons. I'm a doctor and part of my job is to find answers. I'm simply putting in my contribution to this godforsaken world. This is purely for science," he hissed out. Little Karin simply hid behind the stairs as her family continued to argue. This wasn't something new. They argued a lot, but for some reason or another, Karin had an ominous feeling about this one. _

"_Bullshit! You just crave power through forbidden research. Fine, because I love you, I'll ignore everything else! But why? Why did you attempt this on Karin? She's your fucking daughter!" Keiko screamed. Karin froze in her spot and paid more attention. She's heard them fight about many things, which always ended up with her mom forgiving her father. It was just how things were, but this was the first time she was the subject. Karin just hugged her teddy bear harder. _

"_I could sacrifice my daughter a million times if it was meant for the good of the research. She's vital for my next one. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do... and that's final. She is the subject for my new drug. Had she been a boy, things might've been different," he replied coldly. _

_Karin flinched on that one. She's always been trying to please her father, but she knew nothing could be done to win his heart. It's no secret that he always wanted a boy. Instead, he was stuck with her. She did all she could to gain his approval. She dressed up and acted like a boy. She even hung out with guys more in her class than the girls. Her two best friends, Suigetsu and Juugo, did all they could to help her. It still wasn't enough; it was never enough. When she heard her dad say those words, she never felt so scared in her life. _

_Her own father wanted her as a lab rat. _

"_I've heard enough." _

_With that said, Keiko walked up the stairs. She stopped when she noticed red hair by the steps. She gently picked up the girl and walked to her room. _

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Karin asked. _

"_I'm doing something I should've down a long time ago. Pack your things Karin. We're leaving first thing in the morning. I will take any beating from your father quietly, but I will not stand for my daughter to be a lab rat."_

"_Ok."_

_She didn't know why, but for the first time in a long time she felt safe and happy. She was leaving the damn house. That night, she and her mom left everything behind: her friends, her family, and her hometown, Otogakure._

_;3_

The following morning, Keiko woke up and walked down to eat breakfast. She heard her daughters last night. She's no stranger to their late night rummagings. She also isn't surprised to find the kitchen isle a mess. However, one thing did catch her eye: burnt black pieces of paper. Keiko turned around and looked at the table. Karin may have burnt the letter, but she forgot to get rid of the envelope as well.

Written in neat cursive, on the corner of the envelope, sat Orochimaru's name.

* * *

** Hey guys! So this is my newest story: The Test of Life. It's a potential multichapter and AU. I know I should be updating the The Avatar's Wedding, but I've stumbled across writer's block. So please be patient with that one! This story is something that's been bothering me for sometime now. I'll continue it only if you guys think I should. So, do you think this story has potential? This is a SasuSaku fic. There will be some ItaSaku and SasuKarin, but it's a little. NaruHina, SuiKarin, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno are the other couples that will potentially come out if i continue. **

**So lovers, what'ya think? Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know in the reviews. Also, sorry if you see any inconsistent grammar, syntax, spelling, etc. I'll try to update with a better edit every now and then. **

**~Desifruit out. **


	2. The Meeting

**The Test of Life Ch. 1**

Step. Step. Step.

Stomp.

Step. Step. Step. Kick.

Haruno Sakura walked down the sidewalk, kicking pebbles along the way, to her next class. She was a beautiful, pink-haired woman whose beauty matches her brain. While she continued to walk down the street, she failed to realize a raven-haired man heading towards her direction.

Before she knew it, she bumped her nose into a rock-hard chest. Said chest had raven-colored locks of hair coming down and currently was covered in hot coffee.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm pretty sure you are in a hurry, and me being a klutz didn't help! I'm really sorry sir, I'll get that cleaned for you!" Sakura spewed out quickly.

"It's no problem. I can have this cleaned off in a jiffy," the pale man replied.

"Well, at least let me repay you somehow—" Sakura stopped. In the duration of her babbling, she never once bothered to really pay attention to the black-hair man. She kind of wished she didn't. In all his pale-faced glory, stood a man of deceptively good looks. He had on a business suit that fitted him perfectly.

The white undershirt emphasized his abs in a non-outrageous manner, while the red tie seemed to give off his professional aura. The blazer hung unbuttoned and defined his muscular build. His hair was swept to the back in a traditional hair tie. It would look tacky on anyone else, but he seemed to pull of the look quite nicely.

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't mind saying yes to a cup of coffee sometime soon?"

Sakura gaped at the man like a fish out of water. Mr. Sexy just asked her for a cup of coffee.

"I've, Yes-lkasfdjf …."

"Good, then I'll see you around and call you later," with that he walked away.

"Wait! What's your name? Don't you need my number?" Sakura asked quickly in a daze.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Although, I don't need you to introduce yourself Ms. Haruno. I've heard great things about you from Lady Tsunade. The legendary pink-haired apprentice with the heart of gold and a fiery temper to match. Don't worry, I'll have my people call your people," Itachi replied. With that, he turned around and walked away; perhaps to dry clean his shirt, it was rather mucky at the moment.

Sakura stared at the spot that was once Itachi Uchiha. Her mind was on turbo and trying to process everything.

**_'What just happened?'_**

All she knew was that it was too early in the morning to think, so she swiftly turned around and paced to her class after looking at the time. She fished for her phone in her purse, quickly sent a text, and walked into the classroom.

_To: Karin_

_You're not going to believe what happened..._

** …... …...**

Karin shoved her head into her arms and groaned. It's been two hours since her mother went into the shower. She _hated_ how long her mother takes to get ready. Today, they were supposed to leave and meet up with one of her clients, one of her biggest ones to date. Hence, Keiko and Karin had to look their very best. Unfortunately, that meant that her mother would take forever to get ready. Karin grumbled.

She has to pee dammit.

"MOM! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND LET ME PEE! THERE'S A MIRROR AND SUCH OUT IN YOUR ROOM!"

"IN A MINUTE! I'M NOT FREAKING YOUNG LIKE YOU SO IT TAKES FOREVER FOR ME TO LOOK GOOD!"

"FINE! BUT IF YOU DON'T COME OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, DON'T BLAME ME IF YOUR FAVORITE VASE HAPPENS TO BE OUTSIDE IN A BAJILLION PIECES!"

"YOU DARE THREATEN YOUR MOTHER! WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT THERE AND I'LL GIVE YOU PIECE OF MY MIND!" Keiko hollered. Keiko trampled out of the bathroom in her little blue dress with red lipstick freshly applied.

"Thanks Mommy!" Karin said while scurrying to the bathroom.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Keiko screamed.

Later, Karin took out her cellphone and looked at some new text messages. Most of them were her friends and colleagues, but one caught her eye.

_From: Sakura_

_You're not going to believe what happened!? I just spilled coffee on THE Uchiha Itachi, and then he said we should go out for some coffee. He said he knew of my existence! _

One eyebrow went up. '**_Oh my god!' _**Karin quickly typed out a reply and hit send. She saw that the text was from morning so she assumed something must have happened already. Karin did a quick check on her stuff, locked her phone, did a small touch-up on her lip gloss, and walked out of the bathroom to the dinner party. With a clack of her heels and a dash of confidence plastered on to her beautiful face, she greeted her client with utmost respect.

"So sorry about that! I had to freshen up. What were we talking about again?" Karin asked.

"We were wondering on how you plan the final design? The final look should have a unique pizzazz!" Keiko exclaimed.

"I'm satisfied with the final suit for my meeting, thank you Keiko-san. I was actually wondering if you have something for me to wear for something simple as coffee, but implies, 'I'm available'," the man politely requested.

"I think I have just the right outfit for you, Mr. Uchiha," Karin smirked.

**_'Sakura, you lucky bitch. What have you gotten yourself into?'_**

** …... …...**

"It's such a lovely evening," Sakura stated happily, her good mood having reasserted itself after a sumptuous meal of tempura and sushi.

"Really?" Itachi asked, glancing up at the pale moon.

After the unfortunate interruption of fangirls in his meeting with Sakura, the evening had gone along well enough. They had coffee, and decided to have dinner. The food was good, but Itachi had particularly enjoyed the champagne. It had a bubbly, brisk flavor to it that reminded him a lot of his companion for the evening. Sakura seemed to like the drink as well, having had more than a couple of glasses. In fact, Itachi was worried because Sakura seemed a bit tipsy by the time they left the restaurant.

"Ne, Itachi-chan?" Sakura said as she skipped merrily. "Being here in the park…does it remind you of your old life back with the clan?"

"Hn? Well, yes, somewhat," Itachi replied carefully.

**_'She seems more bubble-headed now than normal. Wonder if the drink had anything to do with it? Maybe she had too much?' _**he thought. He averted his gaze to the towering trees around him and felt the whispering of the breeze as the leaves rustled something within him.

"I've always liked being in a forest. Being around plants gave me this feeling of power, and most plants are rather beautiful, especially the roses."

"I can imagine, seeing you like to look at the plants quite a lot," Sakura remarked, smiling at him brightly. She glanced at the blossoms.

"In the midst of the foliage and all its beauty…you were probably the most beautiful."

Sakura blushed, her face suddenly matching her hair color. She never imagined her date with Itachi to be like this. He was so easy-going that she thought it'd be just a casual sort of thing, like the dates she's had in the past. Yet, here she was, touching recesses of his soul he thought he'd locked away, making her look at him in a new light; making himself look at _himself_ in a new light.

Itachi found himself speechless for once, facing the pinkette before him. Suddenly, a wild gust of wind rushed through, blowing her loose hair across her face. Itachi gently wiped the loose strands away from her face, and he found himself stroking her cheek gently, marveling at how attractive he found Sakura to be. Sakura stared at him in bewilderment, but her expression was replaced with one of contentment as he pressed her cheek against his hand.

"Itachi, what you said earlier…did you mean it?"

"Hn? That I like you? That I _really_ would love to see you more often and can't imagine a day alone without you anymore?"

"I recall your exact words…you said…'she's mine'… did you mean it?"

"Sakura," Itachi stared at her helplessly. He had never felt so distressed.

He'd never admit to having a romantic side. He'd kept himself distant, knowing he wasn't ready for a commitment, nor will he ever be, really, because he'd always been sure he couldn't find a partner who'd accept both aspects of himself-the intelligent student Fugaku raised him to be and the wild, crafty architect who dared to dream. Sakura knew he was both—beyond his looks. Even with that knowledge, she seemed to trust him.

"I meant what I said," Itachi stated, watching the astonishment and awe that flashed across Sakura's face. "Sakura…I hope you will be mine."

"K-lsjdfkl?!" Sakura stammered, unsure of what to make of the situation. She debated with herself about whether this was just one of his tricks, but the profound sincerity in his eyes made her sure he wasn't kidding. Somehow, she felt a wave of relief carry her.

"Are you sure about what you're saying? About…what you feel about me?"

"I know I am," Itachi whispered, lowering his head so that their lips almost touched. "I can only hope that you feel the same…or at least will think about the affections from this unworthy, disowned Uchiha."

"Unworthy? You?! Hardly!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly breathless. She caught his impish smile. "Itachi! What was _that_ all about?"

"Just that dinner this evening was great, but…I forgot to ask for dessert," he replied, holding her tighter against him, enjoying her warmth. "The restaurant didn't offer the kind I had in mind."

"What was that, Itachi?" Sakura felt her heart flutter as she found herself being held against the sexy man.

Itachi didn't reply, but gently pressed his lips against hers. He felt Sakura stiffen slightly in amazement, but then her arms wound around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Itachi admitted to himself that he did enjoy physical intimacy, but this felt different. What he felt for Sakura went beyond his physical need for closeness. He loved her for being strong in her own way, and for being devoted, loyal, gentle and accepting. At last, he pulled apart, momentarily breathless.

"Oh dear, what do I tell Karin?" Sakura murmured, still feeling flushed as she stared at him. "About us, I mean?"

"That she better stop setting you up," he said with a smile, "because we _are_ going on more dates."

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Itachi?" Sakura inquired.

"I am sure, Sakura," he stated firmly. "It doesn't matter to me. I mean, if you can accept for what I am. If you can still care for me beyond my looks and prestige, I feel we'd make quite a pair," he suddenly laughed, "Besides, I'd always been worried that if I ever loved anyone, I'd just leave her behind, but I think that doesn't apply to you."

"And your mother? What will she say?"

"I think she would like you, so I won't worry about that. Besides, I'll be getting a promotion soon. I'll be able to support myself. "

"Life still wouldn't be 'normal' for us, would it?"

"No. Part of what makes us who we are is what we do; being able to accept our differences…that's what binds us together."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "I have to get back home."

"I'll text you when you get back," he replied, "You know where to find me."

Sakura smiled as she went in the cab. She never thought dinner would be _this_ eventful, and yet she was glad that he had asked her to be his date for the evening after the coffee.

Itachi watched as Sakura drove away, feeling that she had taken a piece of his soul along with her; that was what he'd been afraid of -the emptiness, the regret of letting go. However, she will be back, he knew. They'd have more dates when she did get the chance to stay long. He chuckled as he thought of how Sasuke, Karin and his mom would react.

"**_Probably won't take it too badly. Hopefully they'd even be happy for me and Sakura. I just hope we won't have a tough time dealing with Dad.'_**

**…... …...**

"And the winning ticket is….number 787!"

Itachi and Sakura paused as the announcement blared over on the mall's speaker system. Itachi shrugged disinterestedly, while Sakura fumbled in her purse to check her ticket. Itachi's paperwork had finally reached a manageable level. To celebrate, he decided to take a quick lunch break in the mall. He'd taken Sakura with him, and Sakura had dragged him for window-shopping.

After the first coffee date, they hit if off pretty well. Turns out, Tsunade was Itachi's doctor, and it just so happens that the Medic Head was very keen on giving out a certain pink haired apprentice's number. While the pale man and woman had a huge enough age gap to be siblings, Itachi can't help but revel at such a remarkable woman.

Sakura was wise, mature, and beautiful. She seems to complete parts of him that he didn't even know existed.

So he asked her out properly on a date,

And then another,

One date more,

A few more,

Until he completely lost count with one year passing.

Which is how they both found each other in their current predicament.

After he fell for her, **hard.**

They'd both received a ticket that gave the customers a chance to win various prices with an announcement for winning numbers given every hour or so. Itachi had no interest, but Sakura seemed to be anxious enough, having already checked her ticket number twice to no avail. Itachi merely watched Sakura fish for her cellphone from her purse.

If it made her happy, then it was fine with him.

Sakura stared at the ticket, her face breaking into a huge smile. Itachi peered at the ticket, and found that Sakura's matched the number that had been announced earlier. Sakura beamed and dragged him to the nearby claim booth. She presented the ticket to the announcer and was given an envelope in return. Sakura opened the envelope and was surprised to find a "dinner for two" voucher at an exclusive restaurant of her choice, dated a week from now. Sakura sighed and tucked the envelope in her purse.

"What, Sakura?" Itachi asked. "Didn't you like the prize?"

"Hm? Oh, it's fine, Itachi," Sakura replied with somber eyes, "I won a dinner for two. Who should I take along with me? You'll probably be busy again by next week, and I'd hate to have to dine out alone."

"Kuso," Itachi muttered, frowning at Sakura's disappointed expression. He knew he might not be able to get another break like this with her given his responsibilities in the next week. Then, he thought of something and smiled. He laid a fond hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"I know," Itachi began, "you could ask one of your guy friends to go with you. I'm sure one of them will agree-as long as they know you're taken."

Sakura stared at Itachi, and then nodded slowly. A dinner date with one of her guyfriends? That really wasn't such a bad idea.

"Um, I could ask Kiba," Sakura mused. Itachi frowned at that. He met the man once. While he may be one of her best friends from high school, Itachi was not impressed. The guy was a freaking womanizer!

"Absolutely not," He bluntly replied. Sakura bit her lip in amusement. She thought of her other choices. She wasn't exactly close to Gaara, and frankly, he scared her a bit with his anti-social ways and curt attitude. Shikamaru wouldn't be the ideal companion in a dinner date, since Ino might end up unleashing the 'Spark' in a fit of jealousy and burn the place down.

Which left Sakura with one alternative…

"Maybe, I could ask Naruto to go with me," Sakura said. Actually, the idea intrigued her. She liked the kitsune-tattooed man-he was certainly funny, full of life, and not to mention attractive. She met him multiple times while in Itachi's office. Naruto was an old family friend of the Uchiha's.

He was a cunning trickster, but it did make sense to ask him since Itachi was familiar with him. Not to mention, he seemed like someone who she would enjoy spending time with many women given his track record. She loved her friends and boyfriend, but she felt like she needed something new. Naruto was unpredictable. She secretly hoped that Itachi agrees.

"Not a bad choice," Itachi nodded. He knew that Sakura would like to spend time with someone like Naruto. He chose to honor her request, even if Itachi did find the guy too damn hyper for his own good. "Pay him a visit and ask him. If he doesn't agree, tell him I'd consider it a personal favor if he accompanies you to that dinner, alright?"

"Hai," Sakura agreed, her thoughts on Naruto. He is a lovable guy, and there is something about him that makes you want to be his friend.

What could go wrong?

* * *

**HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH GUYS! With all this said, thank you for your response on this story. Hopefully the first chapter lived to its hype in the prologue. Please Review and let me know what you think! More reviews mean quicker chapter 2 comes :) Let me know if you see any grammar, syntax, etc. errors. **

**Happy reading and Review please :)**

**~Desifruit out**


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 2**

** …... …...**

"Naru-chan! Sakura-san's here to see you," Kushina hollered from the door.

Naruto's mother had answered the knock from the door to find a pretty pink-haired girl outside, smiling at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. She knew the girl is Itachi's girlfriend, who often came by to visit her son. She surmised Sakura was a special girl, unlike Naruto's other friends.

"Coming, okaa-san," Naruto called from upstairs. Kushina motioned Sakura to be seated, and the girl nodded with a smile. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare a snack for Naruto's guest. She peeked from the door to see her son making his way down the stairs from his room.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He lowered his voice as he glanced. "There isn't a problem, is there? I mean, no urgent mission or anything of that sort for Itachi?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Sakura replied reassuringly. For some reason, she felt flustered as she stared into his sparkling blue eyes. She swore they looked red from the lighting. She lowered her head to avoid his inquiring gaze. Why was she nervous around Naruto all of a sudden? "Uh, there's a favor I'd like to ask of you, actually. It's okay if you decline-"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said gently, seating himself beside her. He was surprised when she inched away slightly and turned her face away. She'd always been chill and outgoing. Shoot, she was the kind of girl to bonk him once in a while. "You know we're friends right? If you need any help, I'll assist you in any way I can!"

"I-I'd like to invite you…to dinner," Sakura finally stammered, producing the envelope from her pocket and handing it to Naruto. "I won the prize at the mall, and…I thought maybe you won't mind going with me?" She averted her gaze. Why was she nervous, anyway? This was Naruto, and she'd known him for quite a while; he is hyper and crazy. '_**I shouldn't be nervous around him, should I? I mean, he's good old Naruto.'**_

Naruto glanced down at the contents of the voucher Sakura had handed him and smiled_**. 'So this is what the fuss is all about?'**_ he remarked to himself, amused. He'd known Sakura to be slightly scatter-brained at times, but he liked the fact that she was perky and cheerful most of the time. He smiled as he folded the voucher and placed it in the envelope. '_**A dinner date, eh? Well, why not?'**_It gave him a chance to get out.

"Sure, I'll go," Naruto said. Sakura jerked around in surprise, and he smiled at her reassuringly. "I'd be honored to go with you, Sakura-chan! Don't worry, I know that this isn't a date-date!"

"REALLY?!" Sakura said excitedly as Naruto handed her back the envelope. "Arigato, Naruto!" She smiled at him happily, as her thoughts shifted to what she'd wear. Itachi did give her the authority to buy a new dress…

"By the way, what restaurant do you plan to dine in?" Naruto suddenly piped in. "The voucher says you get to choose the place."

"Nani?" Sakura exclaimed, her thoughts jerked back to the present. "Oh…um…there's this new restaurant not far from here called Kamemeshi House…the food is supposed to be good. Choji told me he worked there part-time. It's also a change of pace from your normal Ichiraku's, no?"

Naruto nodded. He glanced at Sakura and smiled wryly as he saw Sakura fidget about excitedly. She was too jovial-so seemingly light-hearted.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Naru-chan," Kushina called from the kitchen. "Will you ask Sakura-chan if she'd like to stay and eat with us?"

"Huh? Arigato, Kushina-san," Sakura called back, "demo…I have this job…and I'd better get going." She glanced meaningfully at Naruto, who nodded. "Well, Naruto-san, I'll see you a week from now. Let's just meet outside the restaurant! Bye!"

Naruto watched as Sakura smiled at him and headed for the door. He shook his head sadly as he knew what job Sakura was referring to. '_**Waitressing …that couldn't be an easy job, Sakura-chan**__**, but I know how much you want to get into medical school.' **_He felt a wave of sympathy wash over him as he thought of how Sakura maintained a cheerful exterior.

"So what did Sakura-chan want, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked. Naruto turned and gave her a fond smile.

"She wanted a dinner escort, okaa-san," Naruto stated, shrugging. "I'll meet her next week for dinner at the Kamameshi House."

"So you're finally going on a date," Kushina exclaimed. Naruto turned red. He knew his mother was crazy at fixing him dates. She's waiting for the day he'll announce about grandkids. For now, Naruto sees himself as an eligible bachelor who enjoys life to the fullest. He doesn't have time for a commitment. For Kami's sake, he's only 24!

"Oh, no, okaa-san," Naruto almost laughed aloud at the idea. "Sakura lives…quite a distance from here. It was her idea that we'd just meet at the restaurant."

"If you say so," she nodded. She always wanted to see her son show an interest in girls his age. He'd always smile and shrug evasively whenever she'd ask if he had a girlfriend or a girl he was interested in. Then, he'd answer that he still hadn't found a girl who was as perfect as his mother was. Naruto had a way with words, but Minato had hinted that he was worried that his son might not be interested in a relationship at all. She'd shrugged off his doubts, and firmly believed that her son was merely looking for the right girl for him. She idly wondered if Sakura just might help him.

…**... …...**

"Naruto! Baka, over here!" Sakura called from the restaurant's entrance. She'd spotted Naruto wearing a black tux. Naruto caught her eye and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her. He noted that she looked pretty wearing a sleeveless satin gown that clung nicely to her figure. Her hair swept down and he thought it suited her rather nicely, framing the soft lines of her face.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all," Sakura replied.

"Hai," Naruto said, extending her arm to Sakura. The pink-haired girl gingerly took it as they entered the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant and they were dressed to impress irrelevant humans.

Sakura gave the voucher to the waiter who bowed politely and led them to a table for two near the far corner of the restaurant. Naruto noted that the atmosphere was dimly-lit and cozy. He spotted a few couples. He glanced at Sakura and laughed inwardly.

'_**Well this is quite awkward.'**_

Naruto seated Sakura before taking the seat opposite hers. For a restaurant specializing in Japanese cuisine, it had a surprisingly Western atmosphere. There was even a candle in the middle of the table

"We'll serve the food soon," the waiter said. "We also have a fine selection of wines. Would you care to try some?"

"We will," Naruto replied. Sakura nodded as well. The waiter smiled politely and left, thinking the couple might want to be left alone then.

"Thank you again for coming, Naruto," Sakura began, suddenly not sure of what else to say to him. Suddenly, she spotted familiar dark-blue hair from the corner of her eye.

"The pleasure is mine, really," Naruto replied. While it amused him more than anything, Sakura seemed distracted to him for some reason.

"I hear Keiko-san was invited by Yusuke to dinner over at his place," Naruto said, searching for something to talk about. "Yusuke seemed nervous, but as usual, he gave in to her after she threatened to chop off his nuts and to never to speak to him again if he refused."

"Poor Yusuke," Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "This is one battle he can't win, for all his power. No matter how much he'd try to deny it, he isn't even fighting. He cares about Keiko-obasan too much."

"You got that right!"

"Have you ever felt that way about anyone, Naruto?" Sakura blurted out. She flushed as her companion's eyes widened in surprise, then regard her thoughtfully. His face had become impassive. "If it's too personal, you don't have to answer! Really! Gomen ne for asking-"

"No, no, don't worry about it," Naruto replied quickly. "Just surprised me, that's all."

He stared at the flickering flames of the candle.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered, following his gaze. She noted that his eyes had become hooded and that he was somehow lost in thought. She knew that Naruto could be introspective, but his easy-going manner and personality belied the silent, deliberative persona he took.

"Wah? Ah, sorry," Naruto replied, frowning at her concerned expression. Had he been so lost in thought that he had her worried? "Just thinking about what you asked…"

"I mean, it's probably a senseless question?"

"Actually, no," Naruto said quietly. He saw Sakura's eyes widen as her expression changed from embarrassed to distinctly curious. "I mean, aside from okaa-san, but that's parental love. I suppose it's different…"

Riveting green eyes met pale white eyes. Sakura believes she has found the answer to one her questions.

Naruto reached across the table and took her hand in his. Finally, he withdrew her hand.

"There was this one girl," Naruto began in a soft voice, and Sakura strained to catch his words. His eyes once again took on that distant, hooded expression. "I pushed her away, knowing that being around me would just endanger her. She was kidnapped once because of her association to me. What could I really offer her besides danger? Could she still accept me…love me after learning everything about me?

"There were others too, in Makai, but I can't say I really loved any of them. Some of them I merely wanted…for one purpose or another. Some of them wanted me…" Naruto let out a wry, "I made use of that too, I guess. I had some friends I trusted and admired…Sasuke, Shikamaru, .."

"Aww," Sakura mumbled. This was one side of Naruto she'd never seen before. He seemed so vulnerable, yet he'd been strong enough to withstand long years of loneliness, danger, and pain. It was only recently that he found his birth parents and decided to live with them to catch up on lost memories.

"I loved her…she had the most beautiful eyes. They were this milky pale white color…kind of like the moon. She was an heir, a princess really. While I was just some roughed up child from the red light district. Before I found my real parents, the idiotic guardian of mine went on a gambling spree. Of course, that led to some problems and issues with money. Unfortunately, that brought goons and dealers hunting her down. There's more, but long story short, I let her go. Occasionally, I see her around town, and last I heard—she's engaged. I just hope she's happy," Naruto mumbled.

"Arigato…for trusting me enough to share your thoughts with me."

"Um, have you, Sakura-san?" Naruto asked, regarding Sakura with a wistful smile.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, a huge sweatdrop beading from her head. The shock almost caused her to fall out of her seat. "There's nothing there, really! I'm mean Itachi of course, but not that serious yet! He can be so nice, but…no…I've never felt that much we're for each other…not yet anyways."

"Then…was there anyone you ever felt was "for you," Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at Naruto's sudden change of expression. She felt a thrill building up within her, as she hoped the drop of formality wasn't incidental. Knowing Naruto's penchant for building bonds and crazy attitude, it probably wasn't a slip of the tongue or anything like that.

"Naruto!" a voice suddenly called from behind her. She glanced behind to find several men. One of them had stepped forward and was regarding Naruto with a sneer. Naruto merely returned his gaze evenly.

"Hn, so this is where you've been hiding your girlfriend all along?" Neji asked.

"Keeping her to yourself so the rest of us won't have a chance at her, huh? What a waste of a cutie!" Kiba chirped in. He regarded Sakura with a mischievous look that made Sakura laugh. She was about to stand up when a hand on took her shoulder. Hinata meekly led herself out in the open.

"Hinata…" Naruto said in a low, surprised voice.

"HINATA! I haven't seen you since high school! What are you doing here in Konoha?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ano..I came back here for Neji's wedding...How do you know Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, he's my friend I met through my boyfriend! I'm so excited. We have so much to catch up on!" Sakura chattered. She grabbed Hinata and went straight to the girl's restroom.

Another boy, with shaggy black hair and sunglasses, stepped forward. It was Shino. He had always thought of Naruto as a smart prankster with a knack for getting in trouble, even if he was in almost every athletic team. He'd never fought outright, always preferring to talk his way out of things. The look on Naruto's face now spoke of murder. Shino stared behind him looking for support.

The others had backed away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto hastily asked.

"As you'd probably guessed, my wedding is coming soon. Someone saw you here and I came to invite you," Neji said calmly, "Hinata is a lovely girl, and the last time I checked, you didn't go after her. So whatever grudge you have against me now Uzamaki, drop it. I just want my old friend back and for the sake of Hinata."

"Ok, but you've got some serious explaining to do."

"I know."

** …... …...**

"Hinata! I haven't seen you in so long and you don't stutter anymore!" Sakura squealed.

"Ano…a lot has happened Sakura."

"Does that include Naruto?" she asked. She lightly touched up her makeup. Hinata looked surprised and quickly concealed it. _Bingo._

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that look in your eyes when you were looking at Naruto. He had a similar reaction once he saw it was you."

"…"

"Hinata, I don't know what happened between the two of you or when. I don't know how you guys met, but I know that you guys are meant to be."

Hinata stared at the pink beauty before her. She, Ino, and Tenten were the best friends that Hinata could ever ask for back in high school. They gave her confidence. Once they graduated, things changed.

While Ino started to take her modeling job seriously, Tenten worked at the Dojo and went to college (eventually winning the ever stoic Neji Hyuuga over). While Sakura went to KU for pre-medicine and BS in nursing, Hinata went overseas studying International Relations in order to take over the Hyuuga UN position soon.

"Come on, we'll talk about everything and catch up later," Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's arm. With that, Sakura rushed out of the restroom with a timid, red cocktail-dressed Hinata tailing behind.

** …... …...**

"I'd do it for any of my friends," Naruto shrugged, when suddenly Hinata flashed in front of him. The boys took this as their cue to leave.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto?"

"Why are you packing up?"

"Something came up, I'm afraid I have to pass on dinner. Why don't you have dinner with Hinata? That way, dinner won't be wasted and you guys can catch up. I mean you guys do know each other right?"

"I do…Thank you Sakura," Naruto bear-hugged Sakura before quickly sitting back down. This time he slowly, discreetly took one hand and placed it on top of Hinata's. Sakura smiled and went her way home.

** …... …...**

Karin and Sakura were walking home together after an eventful day. They both were way too excited to say anything. Turns out, Karin had a run-in with a handsome onyx male, who just so happens to like her voice. He asked if she could come in and sing as an opener for his hotel's evening show.

Karin was pretty excited for it. She loved her job as a small fashion designer (even if it doesn't pay much), but it's always been her dream to sing. She's excited for this to be a side job. It'll certainly add spice to her already boring life.

Life will definitely be spiced up for sure.

* * *

**So this was kind of lengthy for 7 pages and this chapter's sucked SO much but i didn't know how else to end it. Any way, if you see anything wrong with syntax, grammar, spelling, crappy cliches, and so forth let me know and i'll edit it to make a better quality. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY BRING ME HAPPY THOUGHTS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Read and Review! **

**~Desifruit out**


End file.
